Operation Breakout
|Prev = Operation Phoenix |Maps = , , , , , |Case = Operation Breakout Weapon Case |Collections = Baggage, Cobble, Overpass |Source = http://www.counter-strike.net/operationbreakout Operation Breakout Page }} Currently, the Operation Breakout pass is on sale for $0.99 USD/€0,75 EURO. Operation Breakout is the fourth Counter-Strike: Global Offensive operation, replacing Operation Phoenix. It was introduced on the update at the original price of $5.99 USD/€4,99 EURO and is scheduled to end on October 2, 2014. The operation features 6 new community maps, 3 new exclusive weapon collections (Baggage, Cobble, and Overpass), a new operation themed weapon case, the addition of operation missions and the operation journal. After the ESL One Cologne 2014 tournament, the Cache collection was also made available as a potential mission reward collection. Maps *Black Gold (Bomb Defusal) *Castle (Bomb Defusal) *Insertion (Hostage Rescue) *Mist (Bomb Defusal) *Overgrown (Bomb Defusal) *Rush (Hostage Rescue) Operation Coin The Operation Breakout Coin is an 'Extraordinary Collectible' given to players who have purchased an Operation Breakout pass. The coin can be found in 3 different variants, the standard Bronze coin, the Silver coin, and the Gold coin. Like previous operations, purchasing the Operation Breakout Pass will reward a player with an Operation Coin. Unlike previous operations, the coin now tracks the player's mission completions in addition to competitive highlights on operation and active duty maps during the operation. Further information and statistics recorded during the operation are now part of the newly introduced operation journal. Although gold is the last upgrade for the operation coin, a player will continue to receive missions drops until the operation has ended. Despite some images floating around, gold is the highest tier available for the operation coin. Anything aside from bronze, silver, or gold is fakeFaked operation breakout diamond coin. Badge Progress *'Bronze': Purchase the pass *'Silver': Complete 5 missions *'Gold': Complete 15 missions Operation Missions In addition to new weapon skins, a new drop has been introduced for players who have purchased the operation pass. After purchasing the pass, the pass owner receives a single random mission. Upon completing a mission, the player is rewarded with a random weapon skin drop from one of the three Operation Breakout weapon collections. A mission's parameters are tracked during matches on official match-making servers, but will not be fulfilled if the player does not complete the match. A player can check the status of an active mission from the main menu or by hitting escape during a match. However, the mission status is not constantly updated during a match, and will only reflect mission status after the last completed match. A player can have a maximum of only 2 missions available at one time. Unlike weapon drops, missions are unique to each player and cannot be traded or sold on the market. However, if a player cannot or does not want to complete one of the missions, the player will have the option to delete one of the missions after becoming eligible for an additional mission drop. Once a mission is deleted, it is removed from the player's inventory and cannot be retrieved. Currently, there is a maximum of 5 mission drops available to a player staggering throughout a week's time. On rare occasions, a player can earn up to 6 missions within a week's time. This generally occurs if a player has not played frequently within the past causing the mission drops to drop closer together, or if the drop reset point for the individual player is reached during a game session. Operation Journal breakout-journal-cover.png|Operation journal cover breakout-journal-toc.png|Operation journal table of contents breakout-journal-profile.png|Operation journal player ID breakout-journal-scorecard.png|Operation journal scorecard breakout-journal-leaderboards.png|Operation journal leaderboards breakout-journal-maps.png|Operation journal maps Another new addition to operations is the operation journal. The journal is visible only to the player it belongs to and records the player's progress during the operation. The journal can be accessed by clicking on the journal icon on the main menu under the player's name, or by right clicking on the operation coin in the player's inventory in-game. The operation journal includes ;Table of Contents ;Player ID :The player ID page includes the players rank, serial number (steam ID), operation status, pay grade, mission completions, and operation start and end dates. ;Operation and Active Duty Scorecards :The scorecard pages acts a highlight page for the player's competitive play during the operation on operation and active duty pages. ;Friends Competitive Leaderboards :The leaderboard pages compare the player's competitive statistics against the other players on the player's friends list. By default the pages will show the leaderboards for matches won, but the player can also choose hours played, kills, headshot percentage, MVPs, and missions completed (only on the operations page). ;Operation Maps :The operations maps page gives the player information about each map including title, author, and a brief overview. Trivia * The serial number on the operation journal's player ID page contains the player's steam ID. ** Although the operation is scheduled to end on October 2nd, the journal's player ID page only shows 2014 under the expiration date. * Much like StatTrak™ weapons, Equipment Proficiency missions will not count bot kills towards completion of the mission. * The original competitive-based Threat Neutralized missions required the player to win the match. After the , new competitive-based Threat Neutralized missions were introduced requiring the player to win 16 rounds instead. * The game files refer to missions as quests. * The Counter-Terrorists featured in the title image are using a P90 Asiimov and a UMP45 Labyrinth from the Operation Breakout collection and are standing in front of the house from the featured Insertion map. Update History * Operation Breakout added to the game * Missions will now properly reward progress on partnering dedicated servers. * Fixed graphical glitch with water on cs_rush and de_overgrown when shader detail is set to medium or low. * Added quick link to Operation Journal on player profile. * Added several new missions to the mission drop list. * If you have two missions that you haven’t been able to complete for some time and you are eligible for next mission drop, you are now allowed to delete one of your current missions. * Journal will auto-close when a competitive match is found. * When exiting a lobby, the mission panel now enables properly. * Fixed an overlapping mission panel in Play With Friends lobby. * operation is on sale. [reduced from $5.99/€4,99 to $0.99/€0,75] External Links *Operation Breakout at Counter-Strike.net References Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Operations